Twisted Perspectives
by SpikesPet
Summary: A mistake causes some wackiness for Spike and Buffy. Please R & R.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Twisted Perspectives  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Author: SpikesPet  
  
E-mail: spikes_pet@ameritech.net  
  
Author Archive: http://spikespet.tvheaven.com  
  
Feedback: Fuels the writing machine.  
  
Distribution: No big…just let me know where.  
  
Notes: Many thanks to my betas: Mezz, Snow White, and Wisconsin Square. A nod to   
all those who gave this story the once over…you all know who you are.  
  
Notes2: I don't know exactly how much of this story will be able to be posted to this site.   
It all depends on the turns the story takes. Should the rating go above what is   
allowed…contact me and I'll tell you how to receive updates.   
  
*******************************************************************  
"Willow, you're using too much magic. It's gone beyond dangerous. Y-you could hurt   
somebody," Tara said, her eyes full of concern.  
  
"You don't understand. It…it's not going to hurt anyone. I can't just stop. I   
need…well, they need me. Magic is what I'm good at. I use it to help Buffy."  
  
"You've gone beyond just helping. You're using it for other stuff…stuff that magic isn't   
for."  
  
"That was just for fun," Willow replied before realizing what she said. "You just don't   
understand. If you were in my place maybe you could understand."  
  
"Can we not do this now? I'm tired." Tara turned her back to her lover and got into bed.   
Willow started to get in but, paused. She turned and left the room, surreptitiously   
grabbing a satchel on her way out.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
  
Spike set his pool cue aside when he noticed the petite blonde sitting at the bar. He   
shoved his arms back into his duster, grabbed his drink, and sauntered over to her.   
Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, he nonchalantly leaned on the bar next to Buffy.  
  
"What do you want, Spike?" she asked thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"Just to talk 'sall," he said, eyes full of hope.  
  
"Didn't your mommy ever teach you not to cavort with slayers?"  
  
"Very funny, pet."  
  
"You just don't get it, do you? We," she wiggled her finger between the two of them,   
"have nothing to talk about. Why don't you just go home? Quit with the lurking…get a   
life or whatever." Buffy shifted so she was facing the bar, effectively ending the   
conversation. Or so she hoped.  
  
Spike leaned close enough that his lips brushed her ear and whispered, "You can fool   
your mates and maybe even yourself…but you couldn't fool your soldier boy and you'll   
never fool me."   
  
Buffy shuddered at the sensations caused by his proximity to one of her most sensitive   
areas. She silently cursed her body for responding at all. After second to regain her   
composure, she turned to chastise the irksome vampire. She only caught a glimpse of the   
telltale duster as it flared out behind him.  
  
She sat for a moment considering her options. She knew she should just let the subject   
drop. 'He's finally leaving and that's of the good,' she thought. 'I should just let him   
go…but…" Letting her frustration take over, Buffy jumped out of her chair and stormed   
out of the Bronze after him.  
  
******************************************************************  
Willow snuck into the bathroom. Digging through her satchel, she pulled out a candle   
and some matches. She lit the candle and began to speak in a hushed tone.  
  
"These words will travel through the minds  
Of stubborn hearts and unbind,  
The innermost desires be revealed,  
Open minds and feelings unsealed,  
As I desire,  
So shall it be."  
  
She sprinkled some powder over the candle. Spell completed, she blew out the candle   
and cleaned up the mess.   
  
'Empathy spell…hmmm…should have thought of this earlier. If it works with Tara   
maybe I can do something like this to get Giles off my back,' she thought with a self-  
congratulatory grin.  
  
*****************************************************************  
Despite the hoards of people in the way, Buffy managed to catch up to Spike fairly   
quickly.   
  
Spike sensed her following but ignored her. He paused briefly to light a cigarette and   
then continued towards the crypt.   
  
'Damnit! He knows I'm behind him. Well, if he won't acknowledge me…I'll make   
him,' she fumed. Buffy lunged knocking Spike sideways, into a brick wall.   
  
Suddenly, the air grew thick. A brisk wind swirled around them causing Spike's duster   
to flutter in the wind. Had anyone been witness, they would have seen sparks showing in   
each of their eyes. As quickly as it all started, it was over.   
  
Spike looked at Buffy, blue eyes clouded in a mix of emotion. Buffy looked deeply into   
his eyes and felt her heart beat faster. One question ran through both their minds. 'What   
the hell?'   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Willow walked back into the bedroom and cautiously eyed Tara. Tara wordlessly   
watched her. Willow walked around to her side of the bed and got in. She rolled on her   
side facing her lover. Tara sighed and rolled facing away.   
  
'I don't get it. It had to work,' Willow wondered to herself. 'Well, she's still mad. I   
guess it didn't.' Willow ran through a mental checklist trying to figure what had gone   
wrong. 'Nothing. I did everything right…I guess that spell just didn't work.'  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Spike pulled himself to his full height. Buffy was still standing in front of him giving   
him a strange look.  
  
"What…what happened just now?" he asked.  
  
"I dunno. Are you alright?"   
  
"Bloody hell. You smashed me into a brick wall…I'm going home…you should do the   
same," he snapped at her.  
  
"Spike, I'm sorry," she said softly. 'Sorry…sorry? Since when do I…' she ranted in her   
head.  
  
"Whatever slayer. Just go home, ok?" Spike said, annoyed.  
  
"Yeah, home…home would be of the good," Buffy said more to herself than him. She   
turned on her heel and fled without looking back.  
  
'What was that? I do not apologize to vampires…especially sexy, bleach blonde ones.   
Oh god, I didn't just think of Spike as sexy. Irritating, bane of my existence, but not   
sexy' Buffy looked around as if her thoughts could be heard by passers-by. 'Paranoid   
much?' she asked herself. Once her house was in sight, she sprinted for the door.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Spike watched Buffy leave, wondering if he should follow and demand an explanation   
for her strange behavior. "Bugger that," he said to himself. He fished a cigarette out of   
his pocket and lit it. Shaking his head, he headed home.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
To be continued.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Twisted Perspectives  
  
Chapter: 2/?  
  
Author: SpikesPet  
  
E-mail: spikes_pet@ameritech.net  
  
Author Archive: http://spikespet.tvheaven.com  
  
Feedback: Fuels the writing machine.  
  
Distribution: No big…just let me know where.  
  
Notes: Many thanks to my betas: Mezz, Snow White, and Wisconsin Square. A nod to   
all those who gave this story the once over…you all know who you are.  
  
Notes2: I don't know exactly how much of this story will be able to be posted to this site.   
It all depends on the turns the story takes. Should the rating go above what is   
allowed…contact me and I'll tell you how to receive updates.   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Buffy didn't stop running until she was safely inside her house.   
  
"Dawn?" she yelled before remembering her sister was staying at a friends house for the   
evening. Buffy walked into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of water from the   
refrigerator. She snorted with apathy at the bottle and replaced it. Rummaging through   
the cupboards she pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels.   
  
'Much better than water….need to calm down,' she reasoned. Foregoing a glass, she   
opened the bottle and took a quick sip. 'Doesn't even burn much,' she thought just   
before she began coughing. True to its promise, she could feel the dark liquid burning a   
path down her insides and with it, taking away the anxiety left over from her strange run   
in with a certain blonde vampire. She took a deeper swig, marveling at the sensations it   
brought.  
  
"Buffy?" a shrill voice asked, causing her to nearly drop the bottle. "What are you   
doing?"  
  
"Um…" Buffy struggled for an answer. In truth, she didn't know; it just felt like the   
thing to do. "I was...just…um…trying something new." She tried to add credibility to   
her lame excuse with a smile. Judging from the pensive look on Willow's face, it hadn't   
worked.  
  
"You do remember what happened the last time you…tried something new, right?"   
Willow asked clearly not amused. She stood in the doorway, arms crossed, casting looks   
of confusion and concern at her friend.   
  
The looks made Buffy shift uncomfortably. She recapped the liquor and stuffed it into a   
cupboard. "Don't worry, Wil. It was just an experiment and it was pretty icky.   
Nope…won't be doing that again soon." She silently wondered if Willow could see   
through her blatant lie. "I'm going to go patrol," she said brushing past the witch.  
  
"Are you sure your…not…well, drunk?" Willow asked cautiously. "I mean, you can't be   
at your best."  
  
"I'm fine. Really," she answered reassuringly. "I'm just feeling up for a spot of   
violence." Buffy did a quick stake check and started out the door. She paused to say,   
"night, Red."   
  
Willow starred at the closed door. 'Red? Ok, maybe a little too much time with Spike,'   
she thought with a giggle. 'Bet she didn't even know she used a Spike-ism.'   
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Buffy stalked around the cemetery in search of something to kill. She released a   
frustrated sigh. The fine hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood at attention; a   
vampire was coming her way. " 'bout time," she muttered.  
  
When he came into view it was clear he was just a fledgling. Buffy rolled her eyes at the   
lack of a challenge. She shoved the stake she was holding into her pocket, deciding on   
hand-to-hand combat. At least it would take a little longer.  
  
The slayer stood her ground letting the vampire come to her. As he approached, he   
shifted into gameface. He lunged for her. She swiftly ducked his grasp and planted her   
foot into his stomach. It knocked him back but he quickly recovered and swung at her.   
Buffy caught his fist an inch from her face. She squeezed it until she heard a few   
sickening popping sounds. She grinned sadistically at the vamp before releasing his   
broken hand.   
  
"Fuck! You'll pay for that bitch!" he sneered at her.  
  
"I dare you to try, stupid wanker," she replied. Before the words left her lips, she was   
already trying to stop them. 'Wanker? WANKER? What the hell…since when do I…'   
  
A sharp blow to the head interrupted her mental rant. She stumbled back a few steps   
before regaining herself. She looked up at him slowly, a wide, maniacal grin breaking   
across her face, her eyes burning with murderous intent. The vampire started to back up,   
then turned and began to run. She sprung at him the way a lion throws itself at a   
gazelle—full of deadly grace. She grabbed his head and twisted as she landed. A loud   
crack rang through the crisp night air. The vampire gasped before becoming a pile of   
ash.  
  
Buffy brushed herself off. With a smirk she said, "pathetic when they don't even know   
who I am." She walked away, stuffing her hands into her pocket. Her entire body was   
humming with adrenaline left over from the fight.   
  
She walked a bit and stopped outside of Spike's crypt. She considered knocking, seeing   
if he knew of a vamps nest or something. She fidgeted about trying to decide. Her hands   
roamed over the contents of her pockets. She wasn't looking for anything in particular   
just something to occupy her. Her hands brushed something wrapped in cellophane.  
  
She pulled it out. Spikes cigarettes. 'Musta grabbed them when I left the Bronze. Really   
should knock to return them. Maybe if I keep them, he'll come looking for me.' Buffy   
smiled as she turned the pack over in her fingers. Shrugging, she stuffed them back into   
her pocket and started home. Buffy stopped abruptly. 'I so don't want him to look for   
me! What am I thinking? Must be the liquor…messing with my brain.' Shaking her   
head, she started walking home.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Spike sat in front of the television completely transfixed. He knew the story and what   
was going to happen, but he couldn't stop watching. He had to force back a sob as Jack's   
lifeless body slip under the water of the frigid Atlantic. Drawing in a deep breath, he   
turned off the tape. He needed a smoke to clear his head of the movie. He dug through   
the pockets of his duster to no avail. Frustrated, he threw the coat over his shoulders and   
shoved his arms into the sleeves. Grabbing a stake, he headed out the door.   
  
He walked to the nearest gas station and looked around. As usual the place was empty at   
this time of night. Most residents of Sunnydale knew better than to be out. The girl   
behind the counter looked stoned. 'Should be easy pickings,' he thought as he walked up   
and down the aisles of the small store. He grabbed a carton of Ben and Jerry's and   
walked to the counter by the cigarettes. He picked up a box of Marlboro Reds. The   
cashier had her back turned, reading a tabloid. He cleared his throat and she turned   
around. Spike took some crumpled money from his pocket and set it on the counter.  
  
Spike walked home cursing silently about the exorbitant prices of his purchases. He   
wondered why he bothered to pay but shrugged it off as a one-time thing.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Twisted Perspectives   
  
Chapter: 3/?  
  
Author: SpikesPet  
  
E-mail: spikes_pet@ameritech.net  
  
Author Archive: http://spikespet.tvheaven.com  
  
Feedback: Fuels the writing machine.  
  
Distribution: No big, just let me know where.  
  
Notes: Many thanks to my betas: Mezzibelle, Wisconsin Square and Snow White. A   
nod to all those who gave this story a quick once over…you all know who you are.  
  
Notes2: I don't know exactly how much of this story will be able to be posted to this site.   
It all depends on the turns the story takes. Should the rating go above what is   
allowed…contact me and I can tell you how to receive updates.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
Buffy woke with a start as her alarm clock went off. Still half asleep she muttered,   
"bloody hell," and slapped the off button. She sat up and yelled, "Dawn? Dawn, you   
up?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm up and ready," the teen screeched back from downstairs.  
  
Buffy got up and stumbled across the bedroom, mumbling a string of obscenities. She   
yanked the window shade down so hard it threatened to fall off the wall. As she made   
her way back to bed, she glanced in the mirror. With a shrug, she noticed she'd neglected   
to put on her pajamas. She was naked, but comfortable.  
  
She slid back into bed with a growl and promptly fell back to sleep.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Spike awoke early. He lay in bed, but he couldn't sleep. 'Stands to reason,' he thought   
with a sigh, 'did sleep all night.' He pulled the sheets tightly around his nude form.   
Without letting them drop, he slid his legs into his pants. Pulling them up, he let the   
covers fall back onto his bed. He opened a drawer and pulled out a white shirt.   
  
Once he was fully dressed, he climbed up the ladder to his main floor. He crossed the   
room, running his fingers through his messy locks, trying to coax them into lying flat. As   
he passed, he turned on the television. He continued over to the corner he kept his food   
stashed in. He opened the door of his mini-fridge and was disappointed. Blood and a   
bottle of water were his only two options. He had a craving for strawberry non-fat   
yogurt; he'd hoped maybe Dawn had left some on one of her visits. With a frown he   
pulled out a bottle of blood. He dumped some blood into a mug and heated it up.  
  
As he waited for the microwave to finish, he looked through his other food. He spotted a   
bag of cereal left by the younger Summers. He took out his mug and dumped some   
cereal in. He grabbed a spoon and settled into the chair in front of the TV.  
  
He flipped through the channels unsure what to watch. Spooning blood and cheerios into   
his mouth, he quickly lost himself in The View. During a commercial, his mind started   
to wander. 'Really should drop off some money at the cable company. I am, after all,   
using their service. Wonder how much would be appropriate?'  
  
******************************************************************  
  
A knock on Buffy's door stirred her from a dreamless sleep. "What?" she asked,   
thoroughly annoyed at the disturbance.  
  
"Um…Buffy? I just wanted to know if I can go to Janice's? We are gonna study and   
stuff. I'll be home by 8."  
  
"Yeah, but you better go there and stay there this time or I'll rip your lungs out," Buffy   
answered.  
  
"Yeah, ok. Um…I'll see ya later then. Bye," Dawn said with a nervous giggle before   
retreating back down the steps.  
  
Buffy rolled over and cracked open one eye to check the clock. "I slept all day. Huh,"   
she said, getting out of bed. She opened the door, grabbing her bathrobe as an   
afterthought.   
  
After a quick shower, she brushed her teeth and headed back to her room. She threw on a   
dark t-shirt and a pair of jeans. As she buttoned the fly, she noticed she'd forgotten to put   
on underwear. 'Who cares?' she thought, turning on the stereo.  
  
She switched from station to station cursing the crap that passes for music. She finally   
heard something that suited her. With a flick of her wrist, it was loud enough to rattle the   
windows.   
  
The song was familiar but she couldn't place from where. She bobbed her head in time   
with the driving beat. She made a mental note to find out who the band was and get the   
album.  
  
By the end of the song, she was singing along as she brushed hair. "I…..wanna   
be..uh..anarchy," she howled at the top of her lungs. She was horribly out of tune but   
didn't care. She was relieved when another great song followed. Soon she was singing   
along with that one too. "Twenty, twenty, twenty-four hours to go…I wanna be sedated.   
Nothing to do, nowhere to go-o. I wanna be sedated." Another album she knew she just   
had to have, even if she didn't have the money. With a giggle she wondered how good   
the security at the mall really was.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Willow and Tara walked in the front door and shot each other a confused look. Neither   
could imagine who was playing such loud music. Willow shrugged and walked upstairs.   
She could tell the noise was coming from behind Buffy's door. She started to knock, but   
realized there was no way she'd be heard. She slowly opened the door and her jaw   
dropped.  
  
Buffy was sprawled on the bed reading. Willow walked over and turned down the stereo.   
"Hey!" Buffy said, irritated.   
  
"Buffy….wow, you're reading?" Willow asked, pleased that her friend had finally taken   
up something nearing academics. She couldn't see exactly what Buffy was reading, but it   
looked like one of the books from the collection of classics that Joyce kept around.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and said, "Well, yeah. I can read, you know."   
  
Willow was a bit shocked by the sarcastic remark. She started speed-chatting, hoping to   
cover her surprise. "Uh…I ran into Giles. He's been looking for you all day. Well, not   
so much looking but calling and stuff. He said he needs to, um, you know talk to   
you…like now."  
  
"Guess I didn't hear the phone. I'll run over there in a bit…just wanna finish this page."  
  
"He said it was a dire situation," Willow replied making quotation marks with her   
fingers.  
  
"Figures. Fine, I'll go now," Buffy muttered with a sigh, tossing her book on the floor.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Spike sprinted from the last rays of the sun through the doors of the Magic Box with a   
blanket over his head. He hurriedly patted himself down, checking for flames.   
  
"Spike, I do wish you'd use the tunnels. Especially during business hours," Giles said.  
  
"Sorry, Giles. I wasn't thinking," Spike replied. He folded up his blanket as he walked   
over to the table. He sat down and said, "So, what's up?"  
  
"Er…I was hoping you could tell me. Last night, Xander and Anya ran into a pack of   
Ycormak demons. They are typically found in South and Central America. Do you have   
any idea what has prompted their gathering here?"  
  
"Uh…a demon convention in beautiful downtown Sunnydale?" Spike chuckled. "No, I   
don't know."  
  
"Spike, are you feeling well?" Giles asked eyeing the vampire suspiciously.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
  
"You seem to be acting…well…rather odd. You're…"  
  
Giles was interrupted by Buffy entering, trailed by Willow and Tara.   
  
"So, what's the problem, watcher?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well…"  
  
"No big, Giles. I'll explain it to the slayer. She and I will patrol and you guys start   
making with the research." Spike stood and glanced out the window. "It's dark. Let's   
go," he said to Buffy.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that's a good plan," Giles said, obviously distracted.   
  
Spike walked towards the door and Buffy followed. "Who's staying with Dawn?" he   
asked over his shoulder.  
  
"Anya and the whelp."  
  
"He does have a name, you know," Spike said once they were outside.   
  
"Yeah, yeah…I know." Buffy replied while fumbling in her pocket. She pulled out a   
cigarette from a crumpled pack. "Got a light?"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
To Be Continued… 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Twisted Perspectives   
  
Chapter: 4/?  
  
Author: SpikesPet  
  
E-mail: spikes_pet@ameritech.net  
  
Author Archive: http://spikespet.tvheaven.com  
  
Feedback: Fuels the writing machine.  
  
Distribution: No big, just let me know where.  
  
Notes: Many thanks to my betas: Mezzibelle, Wisconsin Square and Barbara Steele. A   
nod to all those who gave this story a quick once over…you all know who you are.  
  
Notes2: I don't know exactly how much of this story will be able to be posted to this site.   
It all depends on the turns the story takes. Should the rating go above what is   
allowed…contact me and I can tell you how to receive updates.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Spike eyed Buffy suspiciously. "You don't smoke."   
  
"Well, no. Bit hard to when you won't give me a light," Buffy snarked.   
  
"Fine. What do I care if you get cancer?" Spike said, flipping the silver Zippo over his   
shoulder. Buffy caught it and paused to light the smoke dangling from between her lips.   
After inhaling deeply, she nearly hacked up a lung. The second drag was a bit easier.   
Noticing Spike hadn't stopped and was now nearly a half of block ahead of her, she   
started walking. As she walked, she turned the lighter over in her fingers. With a shrug   
she stuffed it in her pocket and jogged a bit to catch up.  
  
"So what nasty are we looking for?" she asked.  
  
"Um…Giles said it was a Ycormak demon. Basically, big, dumb and icky. I guess they   
are usually found in South America or something."  
  
"Oh. What do they look like?"  
  
"Not sure. I'm sure we'll know when we see one."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Tara and Willow sat at the round table in the Magic Box paging through books. Giles   
stood staring at the bookshelf. Despite the fact that all were confused by Spike and   
Buffy's actions no one had said anything.   
  
Willow looked up from her book. "Giles, did you ask Spike if he knew why they are   
here?"  
  
"He said he hadn't heard."   
  
"Oh…I thought, maybe you know…demon underground and all that. Oh well. Books it   
is I guess."   
  
"Did you guys think they were acting kinda um…weird?" Tara asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, I rather thought so," Giles said turning to look at her.  
  
"Do you think we should be worried?" Tara asked.  
  
"Nah. They're probably just hanging around each other too much," Willow explained,   
hoping that to be the case.  
  
"Yes. Perhaps we'll have to talk to Buffy later," the watcher said. "I doubt it's anything   
too serious."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
After walking through the cemeteries and stopping at Willy's, Spike and Buffy were out   
of ideas. They walked down the sidewalk away from the demon bar. Spike sat down on   
a bench with a heavy sigh. Buffy lit another cigarette and paced back and forth in front   
of him. "Maybe the docks?" Spike offered.   
  
"If they were there, someone at Willy's would have known. Let's just head back to the   
shop," Buffy replied, taking a deep pull on her cigarette. "Hey, did you know you can   
take a drag and then talk and then exhale the smoke?" To prove her point, she blew a   
cloud of smoke with a proud grin.  
  
"Yes, of course I knew that. Been smoking for a very long time," Spike answered with   
an eye roll. He stood up and said, "Let's go, I don't fancy spending anymore time doing   
this than I have to."  
  
"Fine," Buffy said, hurt flashing in her green eyes.  
  
The two walked mostly in silence back to the Magic Box.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Well, I can't find any reason that these demons would be here," a very exhausted   
Willow said, closing a book.   
  
"Nothing in here either," Tara said with a yawn.  
  
"No, I do hope Buffy and Spike were more successful with their patrol." Giles rubbed his   
eyes.  
  
The bell over the door jangled announcing the pair's return. "Any luck?" Willow asked.  
  
"No. It was really quiet out there tonight. Nothing," Spike explained. Buffy nodded in   
agreement.  
  
"We read about these Ycormak demons. They are really strong but not so bright but we   
didn't find any reason they would have come here," the red head said.  
  
"You look exhausted. Why don't we call it a night. Buffy and I can patrol again   
tomorrow," Spike said looking to the slayer for confirmation. She nodded once in   
agreement. "Well, then I'm off."  
  
"Giles, can you take them home? I'm not tired so I'm gonna go make another sweep,"   
Buffy asked as she was walking out the door.  
  
"Of course," he answered, but she was already gone.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
'Doesn't want to waste his time with me? He's fuckin' immortal! Not like he's going   
anywhere,' Buffy fumed as she walked into The Bronze. She was determined to drive   
the thoughts of Spike from her head. She sauntered up to the bar and ordered two shots   
of tequila.   
  
Picking up the first shot, she took a deep breath and downed it. Barely avoiding gagging   
on the tequila, she lit a cigarette and wondered if she'd even be able to do her second   
shot. She glanced over at a group of girls that were obviously fawning over some guy.   
Buffy rolled her eyes and muttered, "stupid bints." She shifted to see what they guy   
looked like. "Spike." She quickly downed the second shot without even thinking. She   
stood up and walked around the girls so they could see her. She walked closer sending   
them a murderous glare. All but one took the hint and walked away.   
  
Buffy watched as the short brunette hung all over her vampire. She watched the girl   
giggle at what Spike was telling her. When she couldn't take it anymore, Buffy walked   
over and put a hand on his leather-clad shoulder. "Spike, I need to talk to you…NOW,"   
she said in a quiet but forceful tone.  
  
"Wha'? Can't you see I'm busy?" he asked. Buffy continued to glare at him until he   
finally rolled his eyes and muttered an exasperated, "fine." He excused himself and   
walked a few steps over to where Buffy stood waiting for him. "Slayer, this better be   
important," he growled.  
  
"I just wanted to know where we're meeting tomorrow? Should I come by your crypt   
and what time?" Buffy said, trying to cover her jealousy.  
  
"This is what was so important? Sunset and yeah…fine. Now, if you'll excuse me…" he   
said turning to leave. "Oh that's just great. She left. Are you happy now?"  
  
Buffy repressed a smile. "Sorry. Uh…come on. I'll buy you a drink." Buffy grabbed   
his hand and dragged him to the bar. She ordered a couple of more tequilas. "Anyways,   
I thought you were through with the ditzy type."  
  
"She wasn't ditzy. And what would you know about my type?" he asked. "Not like you   
have such a stellar history in that department."  
  
"What, I was with Angel for a couple of years. I tried everything to make it work; it's   
not my fault he's a poof. You know, I even gave him my own soddin' blood. Would   
have given him anything. Let's face it, all he cares about is overly dramatic sacrifices   
and how his hair looks." She picked up her shot and tipped it back. "And, if you ask   
me…he has stupid hair…it sticks up. But, at least he's not insane like your ex."  
  
"I am so not having this discussion with you."  
  
"Why? Because you're afraid? Spike, I already know all about you. Not that I wouldn't   
like to know more," she said, running her eyes down his body and her tongue along her   
teeth.  
  
"You're a pig," Spike said sipping at his shot. "Besides, you're the slayer and I'm a   
vampire. That would be…just…wrong."  
  
"Don't knock it 'til you try it," Buffy dropped her cigarette into one of the empty shot   
glasses and walked away.  
  
Spike shuddered and finished his shot.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
To Be Continued… 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Twisted Perspectives   
  
Chapter: 5/?  
  
Author: SpikesPet  
  
E-mail: spikes_pet@ameritech.net  
  
Author Archive: http://spikespet.tvheaven.com  
  
Feedback: Fuels the writing machine.  
  
Distribution: No big, just let me know where.  
  
Notes: Many thanks to my betas: Mezzibelle, Wisconsin Square and Barbara Steele. A   
nod to all those who gave this story a quick once over…you all know who you are.  
  
Notes2: I don't know exactly how much of this story will be able to be posted to this site.   
It all depends on the turns the story takes. Should the rating go above what is   
allowed…contact me and I can tell you how to receive updates.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
Dawn stood outside the crypt wondering whether Spike would be up yet as it was still   
kind of early. She knocked softly and waited for a response. She was raising her fist to   
try a second time when the door swung open.  
  
"Hey, what you doing here?" Spike asked, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Got a question to ask you. We're having a movie night tonight. I stopped by to ask you   
to come," Dawn said with a hopeful smile.   
  
"Uh…I dunno, Dawnie."  
  
"Come on, Spike. I haven't seen you in like forever. The whole gang is   
coming…please?"   
  
Knowing that her begging and pleading in the screechy voice was coming next, he   
relented. "I guess. What time and what do I have to bring?" Spike asked with a sigh.  
  
"Um…after patrol and nothing. Just yourself. Well, I've gotta get back home. I'll see   
you tonight," she said, throwing her arms around him. She left with a smile of   
accomplishment on her face.   
  
Dawn still wasn't sure what had possessed Buffy to send her to Spike's and beg him to   
come over, but she was just happy he was coming.   
  
Spike was relieved that the house would be full of Scoobies. 'Probably won't even have   
to say more than hi to her,' he assured himself.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Buffy, clad in a deep red tank top and leather pants, stood outside of Spike's crypt. It   
was nearly sunset. She lit a cigarette and paced back and forth, trying to calm her nerves.   
She mentally rehearsed what she wanted to say to the vampire.  
  
The squeak of the door brought her out of her thoughts. "What are you doing, slayer?"   
Spike yelled, annoyed at her lurking outside. She dropped her cigarette and crushed it   
under her boot. He'd left the door ajar so she walked in.  
  
He turned to face her and she melted. The practiced speech was gone and all she could   
do was stare at him and smile.   
  
The sight of the slayer walking in out of the last rays of the sun brought back images of   
his dream. Spike quickly turned away afraid that she'd see his embarrassment.  
  
"Ready to patrol?" she asked, wide grin still plastered on her face.  
  
"Yeah, we'll go in a second. I'll just grab some weapons," Spike said, retreating back to   
the lower level.  
  
He pocketed a couple of stakes, took a deep breath and went back up the ladder. Buffy   
looked out the door. "Sun is set. Lets go."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
After a very silent patrol, Buffy and Spike walked back to her house. From the sounds   
inside, everyone was waiting for them. Spike walked ahead of Buffy, looking forward to   
getting together with the others. Buffy hung back a bit, not really wanting to give up her   
time alone with Spike.  
  
Spike went in the house and everyone turned to look at him. "Where's Buffy?" Willow   
asked.   
  
"Right behind me," Spike answered, laying his duster over a chair.   
  
Buffy walked up behind him and asked, "Can I get you something to drink? We have   
beer, blood…I think there may be some Jack left."  
  
"Ick. Do you have any tea?"  
  
"Yeah…I think so. I'll make some," she said, heading towards the kitchen.  
  
Spike walked back in the living room and sat on the couch. "So, what are we gonna   
watch?"  
  
"Well, Willow picked up Clerks and Dogma. I've never heard of either of them…but she   
said they're good," Dawn answered.  
  
"Ok. Sounds good."  
  
Buffy walked back in carrying two cups of tea. She handed one to Spike and set one on   
the coffee table. She sat down next to him on the couch. Right next to him. He moved   
over a bit. She moved over a bit. He moved over a bit further. She started to close the   
distance when he picked up a bowl of popcorn and set it next to him as a shield.  
  
"Sheesh, mind not hogging all the popcorn?" Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry, here." Spike passed it to him and Buffy edged closer to Spike. He, in turn,   
scooted further away.  
  
"Yeah, we sure wouldn't want you to waste away from starvation," Buffy said and then   
added, "whelp," under her breath. Spike glared at her and she shrugged.  
  
Anya started the movie and everyone quieted down and shut off the lights. Spike   
watched Buffy pull a flask from her jacket pocket and dump some booze into her tea.   
She obviously didn't care who noticed, though no one did but him. He rolled his eyes   
and tried to focus on the movie.  
  
Xander was the first to break the silence. "Snowball? People don't really do that, do   
they?"  
  
Anya perked up. "Yeah, sure they do. I mean, it's not really all that different from me   
kissing you after I suck…"  
  
"Anya!" Spike yelled. "Please feel free not to finish that."  
  
Buffy chuckled and took a deep sip from her cup. Spike glared at her.  
  
"Well he asked. I was just…" Anya pouted.  
  
"Rhetorical question, An," Xander explained.  
  
"Oh…how am I supposed to know when you want an answer and when you don't," she   
asked.  
  
"Why don't you two love birds talk about this later…movie, hello?" Buffy snarked,   
pointing to the screen.  
  
Everyone turned to look at her with shocked expressions. She ignored them and   
concentrated on the movie.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
When she thought no one was paying attention, Buffy put her hand on Spike's thigh.   
Shocked at her boldness, especially considering there were five other people in the room,   
he jumped up. "Can I uh…get anyone anything to drink?"  
  
"Is there any more tea?" Tara asked.  
  
"If not, I'll make some," he said, rushing off toward the kitchen.  
  
"I'd better go make sure he knows where everything is," Buffy said, getting up to follow.  
  
Spike looked up from his place at the stove when Buffy appeared in the doorway. "I've   
got it handled. Now go back out there."  
  
She ignored him and stalked across the kitchen towards him. He backed up until the   
counter dug into his back. She put on hand on either side of him, preventing escape.   
"There is something between us, Spike. I love you and I know you feel something for   
me. We'd both be better off if you'd just admit it."  
  
Spike turned away from her and then answered, "You're delusional. Go back out there   
and stay on your own side of the couch. There happens to be a houseful of people here. I   
don't want to get into this…not now…not ever."  
  
Buffy leaned in closer; her lips brushed his ear when she whispered, "soon." Spike   
shivered as the sensation of her proximity washed over him. He wanted to retort with a   
'never,' but it wouldn't come. His body was disconnected from his rational thoughts.   
Moving of its own accord, his head bent his lips nearly connecting with hers. Buffy   
moved to close the gap.  
  
Tara watched in disbelief from the door. 'Buffy is coming on to Spike? And he is trying   
to resist?' As she saw Spike's resolve crumble, she cleared her throat, announcing her   
presence.  
  
Spike shoved Buffy away in embarrassment. Buffy sighed and stormed out the back   
door. She lit a cigarette and paced. Digging in her pocket, she retrieved her flask and   
drained it. In frustration, she threw it hard out into the yard; it hit with a dull thud. 'Fuck   
it! I don't know why I even try,' she silently ranted. She took a few deep drags on her   
cig and watched the smoke she exhaled climb into nothingness. "Because you are the   
stupid tosser that fell in love with a vampire," she answered herself out loud.  
  
She didn't notice Xander standing on the other side of the screen door. He opened it and   
walked out. "Uh…please tell me that you were referring to Angel," he said.  
  
"What? Oh, bloody hell…no, I wasn't…not that it's any of your business."  
  
"And since when do you smoke?" he asked, his voice rising with emotion.  
  
"Bugger off."  
  
"No, Buffy. You are acting so not like Buffy. And you're talking like Spike! For God's   
sake, what is going on? Why are you acting like this? And what is going on between   
you and Junior?" he demanded.  
  
"Nothing. I'm not acting any different than usual. And nothing is going on between us.   
Like I said, not your concern. I certainly don't need or want your opinion on what I do or   
who I love."  
  
Xander eyes widened. "Whoa, whoa…you just said love!"   
  
"What of it? Doesn't matter, he hates me. Now, drop it." Buffy flicked her smoke into   
the yard and walked into the house. Xander collapsed onto the step unable to stop   
sputtering.   
  
****************************************************************  
  
To Be Continued… 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Twisted Perspectives   
  
Chapter: 6/?  
  
Author: SpikesPet  
  
E-mail: spikes_pet@ameritech.net  
  
Author Archive: http://spikespet.tvheaven.com  
  
Feedback: Fuels the writing machine.  
  
Distribution: No big, just let me know where.  
  
Notes: Many thanks to my betas: Mezzibelle, Wisconsin Square and Barbara Steele. A   
nod to all those who gave this story a quick once over…you all know who you are.  
  
Notes2: I don't know exactly how much of this story will be able to be posted to this site.   
It all depends on the turns the story takes. Should the rating go above what is   
allowed…contact me and I can tell you how to receive updates.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Giles walked in the door to the small, greasy diner. The place was empty with the   
exception of one table, where Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara sat. He strode over and sat   
down.   
  
"Good, we're all here," Xander said through a mouthful of chicken sandwich.  
  
"Yes, but why are we meeting here?" Giles asked. He studiously avoided looking at   
Xander's lack of table manners. "The store would have been fine."  
  
"Well, I didn't want to run into Buffy or Spike and this place has the best chicken   
sandwiches," Xander explained while cramming half of his sandwich in his mouth.  
  
"So, I take it we're here to discuss the rather peculiar behavior both have exhibited   
recently then?"   
  
"Yep," Willow said. "So I guess you noticed too, huh?"  
  
"Yes, Buffy calling me watcher and Spike showing me some respect? It was painfully   
obvious."  
  
"Oh, you don't even know the half of it," Xander exclaimed, half chewed food tumbling   
out of his mouth and down on his shirt.  
  
"Oh? Do tell," Giles said, interested. He then added, "After you've finished eating."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Buffy stood in the shadows outside of Spike's crypt, contemplating the door. She   
crushed out a cigarette and took a deep breath. She knocked and waited for an answer.   
Sensing him approaching, she couldn't help but fidget with the lighter in her pocket.  
  
The door swung open and she walked in. Spike closed it behind her hiding from the   
deadly rays of the sun. "You do realize that I'm a vampire. I sleep during the day."  
  
"I know…and you weren't sleeping. We need to talk."  
  
"No. No, we don't. Nothing to talk about."  
  
"Spike, I love you. You're all I think about. Last night proved that there's…"  
  
He spun to face her. "Last night proved nothing. A bout with temporary insanity   
maybe."  
  
"How can you say that? We almost kissed," she said, taking a step towards him.  
  
"Almost, maybe. But we didn't. Get over it." He turned away from her burning gaze.  
  
"Get over it? This isn't some meaningless little game. It's something real." Walking   
over to him, she put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.  
  
"There is nothing between us. We fight demons together. That is all. It's a working   
relationship."  
  
"People fall in love at work all the time."  
  
"Not vampires…and definitely not with the slayer. You've made a mountain out of a   
mole hill."  
  
"How can you say that? How can you deny what you feel?" she asked, grabbing his arm,   
forcing him to face her.  
  
"I told you…all I feel is pity. That is what last night was about…but it won't happen   
again."  
  
"You…you used to love me. Why not now? What did I do? What, because I actually   
feel the same…you, you…just turn it off?"   
  
"Slayer…it was wrong. You know that and so do I. You slayer…me vampire. Sick, it   
was." He couldn't bear to look at her, instead focusing on the dirty floor.  
  
Buffy wasn't sure if she was going to throw up or burst into sobs. "I'll be back at sunset.   
We have a Scooby meeting," she said through clenched teeth. Message delivered, she   
turned and walked out.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Buffy followed Spike through the door into the Magic Box. Giles walked past them and   
flipped the sign to closed. Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara and Dawn sat around the table at   
the back. As the pair approached the group went silent, grim, serious expressions   
overtaking each of them.  
  
"What is this?" Buffy asked sarcastically. "Some kind of intervention?"  
  
"Um...not really...well we, uh, just wanted to..." Willow struggled, looking quite   
uncomfortable. Tara grabbed her hand in a show of support.  
  
"We feel it necessary to discuss your rather odd behavior as of late," Giles supplied,   
removing his glasses. He began to polish them. "We are not here to be accusatory or   
insulting." He directed the last part at Xander.  
  
"Look, if this is about last night..." Spike began, looking towards Tara.  
  
"No, this isn't just about last night, Spike. Please let us tell you our concerns and then we   
can carry on a discussion," the watcher said. "It seems that..."  
  
Xander interrupted, "that Buffy is acting insane and Spike is being too nice, which makes   
it obvious he's lost his mind too."  
  
"Xander, that is quite enough," Giles reprimanded. "This is to be an open discussion."   
The younger man snorted; shoving his chair back, he glared at Giles.  
  
"I see no reason to avoid the issue," Xander muttered, narrowing his eyes at Buffy. She   
sneered at his words.  
  
"Buffy," Dawn started meekly, "when did you start smoking?"  
  
"I know, it's a horrible habit. It's just that I've been so stressed lately. I needed   
something," she explained tenderly.  
  
"I suppose that's why you're drinking too, right?" Xander said.  
  
"I thought I'd made myself clear last night," Buffy growled.  
  
"Buff, its just that...we're your friends...no, more than that...your family. And right   
now...we're worried," Willow explained.  
  
"I know Red, and I appreciate that. But, you have to understand, slayer here, I can take   
care of myself."  
  
"And why in the hell are you talking like him?" Xander asked, pointing an accusatory   
finger at Spike.  
  
"Habit, I guess. Where are you going with all of this?"  
  
"For Christ's sake, Buffy! You were all over him last night and you said you love him!   
And you don't see a problem with any of this?" Xander shouted at her.  
  
"I don't need to explain myself to you...any of you!" Buffy yelled back. She turned on   
her heel and stormed out.  
  
"And you!" Xander spun to face the vampire. "You did this, didn't you? In here being all   
polite...you can't fool us, pal. We can see right through you. So, spill it...what did you do   
to her?" The shouting, red-faced boy dove for the vampire but was stopped by Giles.  
  
Spike's eyes widened, almost comically. Hot tears burned in his eyes, threatening to spill   
down his cheeks. His jaw began to quiver. Swallowing back his emotions, he said, "I   
didn't do a damn thing. I...I can't believe you'd even think I would." He turned slowly   
and walked out of the store.  
  
"Well, see...that wasn't so hard," Anya said.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Buffy walked into Willie's and ignored the stampede of vampires and demons rushing the   
exits. She sat down at the bar and Willie hurried over to her.  
  
"Uh...slayer, what a nice surprise. I just wanna say I don't know nothing," Willie said   
with a big, cheesy grin on his face.  
  
"That's not why I'm here."  
  
"Why then? Cuz, I gotta say, you're bad for business."  
  
"Tequila, a bottle, and it better not be that watered down shit either," she said, fumbling   
in her pockets.  
  
"Huh? I...I don't think I heard you right."  
  
"You heard me...now give me what I came for before I get angry and decide to use your   
spine as a xylophone." She threw a balled up twenty on the bar and shot him a menacing   
glance.  
  
Willie muttered to himself as he grabbed a bottle and glass and set them in front of her.   
She nodded her approval. After lighting a cigarette, she opened the bottle.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Spike had patrolled every cemetery, park, and alleyway in Sunnydale. He'd dusted every   
vamp and slain every demon he'd come across. It hadn't made him feel any better. He   
still felt numb.  
  
He was a tad surprised that he hadn't run into the slayer. 'Not that I'm looking for her,' he   
reminded himself, as he walked into Willie's. He'd thought maybe the weasel-like   
barkeep might have some information on the Ycormack demons. At least, that's what   
he'd told himself.  
  
As a result, Spike wasn't sure why he altered his course when he spotted the familiar   
narrow shoulders and long blonde hair. Nor could he explain why he sat down next to   
her at the bar.  
  
Buffy turned and said, "Oh, its you," even though she'd sensed him coming.   
  
"Drowning your sorrows, slayer?" Spike asked.  
  
"I suppose. Why are you here?"  
  
"Gonna ask Willie about the Ycormacks," he answered. After a brief silence, he asked   
staring off into space, "do you...I mean...do you think they are right...about us, I mean? Is   
there something wrong?"  
  
She chanced putting a hand on his shoulder and was relieved when he didn't pull away.   
In a quiet, gentle voice she said, "No, love, they're wrong." She snubbed her cigarette   
and turned toward him, tilting her head. "They've never been satisfied to let me make my   
own decisions. 'Specially the whelp. And he's always been jealous...of the Poof and now   
you. You know how he exaggerates things.... he's just gotten the troops rallied, 'sall."  
  
Looking around at the small dive, Spike asked, "Can we get outta here? Maybe patrol?"  
  
"If that's what you'd like," Buffy replied getting up.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
They ended up back at Spike's crypt, sitting on top of his sarcophagus. They were side-  
by-side but not touching. "You know, you're the only one I can really talk to anymore,"   
he said. "Clem doesn't seem to understand me. Oh he's all big with advice...but that isn't   
what I need. I just want someone to listen."  
  
Buffy sat and listened, nodding every once and awhile. She fought the urge to take him   
in her arms and make him forget. Forget what the Scoobies said, forget Clem, forget that   
he is an outcast of the demon world and a reject of the human one. She could not stop   
herself from putting her hand on top of his, in a reassuring gesture. She fully expected   
him to draw his hand away in revulsion--maybe even kick her out of his crypt; he did   
neither. She was sure her heart would leap out of her chest when he laced his fingers   
with hers and dropped his head to rest on her shoulder. The two sat in silence; each   
taking comfort from the other.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
To Be Continued… 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Twisted Perspectives   
  
Chapter: 7/?  
  
Author: SpikesPet  
  
E-mail: spikes_pet@ameritech.net  
  
Author Archive: http://spikespet.tvheaven.com  
  
Feedback: Fuels the writing machine.  
  
Distribution: No big, just let me know where.  
  
Notes: Many thanks to my betas: Mezzibelle, Wisconsin Square and Barbara Steele. A   
very special thanks to Kathy…without her insistence this chapter may have been stalled a   
lot longer.   
  
Notes2: I don't know exactly how much of this story will be able to be posted to this site.   
It all depends on the turns the story takes. Should the rating go above what is   
allowed…contact me and I can tell you how to receive updates.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Buffy stepped onto her porch just as the first few rays of the sun began to peek over the   
horizon. She stood outside pondering what would be on the other side of the door.   
Pulling out her last cigarette and lighting it, the various possible scenarios played through   
her head. She made a decision; if everyone had waited up to finish the lecture, she was   
heading back to Spike's. She walked to the edge of the window and peered in. No one   
was in the living room. With a sigh of relief, she tossed her smoke into the yard and   
unlocked the door.   
  
She opened the door slowly, hoping to avoid any squeaks. Once inside, she closed it in a   
similar fashion. Ignoring her growling stomach, she tiptoed up the stairs and into her   
room. She undressed and crawled into bed.  
  
Buffy stared at the ceiling, an ear-to-ear smile plastered on her face. 'Really made   
progress tonight,' she thought, reliving her evening with Spike. There had been no   
fighting, no sarcastic comments. They just talked. "Soon…soon," she murmured into   
her pillow, before drifting off.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Spike woke up feeling exhausted. He'd only slept a couple of hours after the slayer had   
left. He remained in bed, allowing his head to clear a bit.   
  
He soon realized that was his mistake. The conflict that seemed to plague his thoughts   
returned. The slayer. The bane of his existence. His mortal enemy. Yet, the feelings of   
hate that went along with the titles had vanished. He'd spent the majority of the previous   
night seeking refuge in her company. It was so beyond wrong.  
  
Yet, she was the only one who just accepted him. She listened without spurting some   
kind of misguided advice. She didn't try to force him to be happy. She understood. In   
her presence, he felt alive.  
  
Spike closed his eyes, his mind briefly wandering to the source of his conflict. He   
pictured her, as she sat next to him the previous night. His eyes shot open, quickly   
shoving the inappropriate images from his mind. It was wrong to be having what   
bordered on 'fuzzy feelings.'  
  
He got out of bed and padded to the diverted water pipe that served as his shower.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Buffy made sure she was out of the house before 2 p.m., knowing that would be just   
before Willow got out of class. She decided to meet Dawn at school so she could talk to   
her alone.   
  
'Bit's likely to be my sole ally after last night,' she reasoned. 'Sod the lot of 'em. Her   
opinion's the only on that matters.'  
  
Buffy left the house quickly and hopped into the car. She slid her new CD into the   
player, and cranking the volume to max, she squealed out of the driveway.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Xander joined Anya and Giles at the Magic Box. Within a few minutes, Tara and Willow   
walked in. The group gathered around the table in the back of the store.  
  
"Are you sure that Buffy isn't gonna come in? 'Cause, you know, finding us talking   
about her…" Willow said, brow furrowed with concern.  
  
"After the events of last night," Giles said, glaring at Xander, "I highly doubt she's going   
to be seeking any of us out."  
  
"What?" Xander said, raising his hands.  
  
"Sweetie, I think he's talking about how you yelled at Buffy and Spike. He's just being   
polite by not saying your name specifically," Anya explained.  
  
"Thank you, Anya," Giles said with a sigh.  
  
"S-so what do we do now?" Tara asked, trying to focus the group.  
  
"We need to figure out what Spike did to Buffy and fix it so she stakes his sorry ass,"   
Xander declared.  
  
"That is quite enough," Giles reprimanded. "Your jumping to conclusions is fruitless and   
annoying. It is glaringly obvious that whatever has effected Buffy has also done   
something to Spike, making it highly unlikely that he is involved."  
  
"But, it's doing something different to each of them," Willow pointed out.  
  
"I can't believe this," Anya said, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Huh?" Xander asked.  
  
"Anya? Do continue…if you have something useful to add," Giles urged.  
  
"Its clearly some kind of spell." She looked around at the group. "You mean you haven't   
noticed that Spike is acting like Buffy and Buffy is acting like Spike?" She took in all of   
the confused looks. With a snort she added, "And you all say I'm self absorbed."  
  
"Yes, that does seem to explain the situation," Giles said, removing his glasses.  
  
"Yeah, it does," Willow added. "But who? And why?"  
  
"Spike," Xander said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why would he want to do that?" his fiancé asked.  
  
"Because he's evil and to get into the Buffster's pants."  
  
"That doesn't make sense. Spike was pushing Buffy away when I walked into the   
kitchen," Tara said, the memory causing her to blush.  
  
"Well, he probably…"  
  
"Xander, I think we can safely assume Spike didn't do this. Giles is right, we need to   
find out who did and undo it," Willow said, sounding determined. "Tara and I will do a   
spell to see if they are under the influence of magic."  
  
"Yeah…we need to get something from each of them…but I think Dawn still has that   
ring Spike left at the house last summer. It was on her dresser. And we really should   
check in with her; she'll be home soon," Tara added.  
  
"Fine. The rest of us shall begin to research," Giles said, already scanning the volumes.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Buffy stood in front of the school, leaned up against the car, waiting. She knew her   
attempt to avoid Willow and Tara would make her early, so she wasn't surprised by the   
wait; she was surprised at how unbelievably hard the wait had been. Still pondering her   
lack of patience, she glanced down at the pile of cigarette butts she'd accumulated. Not   
wanting to upset Dawn, she kicked them under the car. Deciding to cover all of the   
bases, she fumbled in her pocket for some gum. When she looked back up, Dawn was   
walking towards her with a confused look.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Thought maybe we could have a talk," Buffy explained.  
  
"Uh…what did I do wrong now?"  
  
Buffy smiled reassuringly and said, "Nothing. Just get in." Dawn walked around to the   
passenger side and hesitated a moment, sizing up the situation. Buffy was already   
starting the engine. Dawn shrugged to herself, and got in.  
  
"So, where are we going?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, hadn't really thought that far ahead. How 'bout the Espresso Pump? I'll treat you   
to a hot chocolate or coffee."  
  
"What happened to all that 'coffee stunts your growth' stuff?" Dawn questioned with a   
grin.  
  
"I think you're plenty tall now."  
  
Both girls smiled. Looking out the window, Dawn was deep in thought. She was in the   
car with Buffy. Buffy was in a good, maybe even great, mood. They were going to have   
a talk over coffee. Dawn realized that this was the first time her sister was treating her   
like an adult.  
  
"Buffy, what's this all about? Picking me up…offers of caffeine…" Dawn asked   
cautiously.  
  
"Well, after last night I just needed to know that you don't hate me," she replied, matter   
of fact.  
  
"Of course not. And yeah, last night was full of badness. But they don't hate you.   
Everyone's just worried, I guess. Xander was a jerk, but you know…"  
  
"Harris is a whelp. I don't care what he thinks or any of them really. Just you." Dawn,   
despite trying to stifle it, began to giggle. "What's so funny?"   
  
"Whelp. I've never heard anyone but Spike say that," she explained. "Whelp." The   
word felt funny as she said it. "I don't know what it means, but…whelp."  
  
"What? Whelp is a perfectly good word and it fits too. Don't suggest you go 'round   
using it though. Start a whole new inquisition, that would,"  
  
"Yeah probably." Deciding that wasn't so bad, Dawn got ready to ask another question.   
"You do seem to be acting um…less Buffyish." Ok, it wasn't a question, but an   
observation that she hoped Buffy would respond to.  
  
"Yeah, it may seem that way. Just loosening up a bit. Having some fun, 'sall. Nothing   
to worry about."  
  
"I get that. With the uh…dying and all…makes sense you'd want to live it up a little."  
  
"Can I ask you something? Promise not to get all defensive on me?"  
  
"Sure go ahead." Secretly, Buffy wondered if it was a good idea or not. 'Too late now,'   
she thought.  
  
Dawn took a deep breath. "Are you two…um…you and Spike together as in like a   
couple?"   
  
Buffy sighed, longing for a smoke. "No, we're not."  
  
"But you want to be? Then why aren't you? I know he was all in love with you."  
  
"Was, being the operative word there."  
  
"Huh?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, he said that a vampire and a slayer don't belong together. And I guess he's   
right…but…" Buffy's voice trailed off as she was unsure exactly how far into this she   
was willing to go with Dawn.  
  
"You love him." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
Buffy parked the car outside of the coffee shop. She turned the engine off and started to   
get out. "It's complicated, bit. Come on, let's get you some coffee."  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Well, Anya was right," Willow announced, walking back into the shop. "It's some kind   
of spell." Anya gave her a proud smile.  
  
"Yes, well then. So far we've come across a list of possibilities." Giles pushed the list   
across the table to Willow and Tara. "I propose we do a spell to counteract the magic   
working on them. Shouldn't be too complicated. If it doesn't work, we can assume there   
is some kind of talisman in play."  
  
"We're going to need to get Buffy and Spike together so we can do the spell," Willow   
said, scanning the list of possibilities. Xander groaned at the idea.   
  
Suddenly, Willow's breath caught in her throat. A knot formed in her stomach, as she   
realized that the spell she'd tried a few nights earlier was on the list. She slid down n her   
chair, wishing she could keep sliding right down into the Earth.   
  
"Wil? Something wrong?" Xander asked.  
  
She quickly straightened back up. "Uh, no. Just thinking about how hard it's gonna be to   
get them to agree to do this," she lied.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
After dropping Dawn off at home, Buffy decided to head out for patrol. It was still early,   
but she was hoping to have a talk with Spike before they headed out. On the way, she   
worked out a speech in her head.  
  
Buffy looked up, realizing that she'd walked the entire way without thinking about it.   
She paused outside his door, preparing to knock. Before she could, the door swung open.  
  
"Ready to patrol, slayer?" Spike asked. She nodded; her speech and plans of talking   
would have to wait. The vampire already had his coat on, obviously raring to go. Buffy   
turned around, hoping to hide her disappointment.  
  
She heard him close the door and step up next to her. "So, where to tonight, Spike?"  
  
"How 'bout downtown a bit? Maybe hit the docks."  
  
"Ok, you lead the way," she said.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Willow and Tara unlocked the door and walked in. Dawn was sitting at the dining room   
table, dividing her attention between homework and pizza. She looked up and said, "Hey   
guys."  
  
"Hey Dawnie. Where's Buffy?" Willow asked, glancing around the house.  
  
"Patrolling, I think."  
  
"Already?" Tara asked.  
  
"Yep. She left a little early cause she was going to talk to S..someone," Dawn said,   
catching herself.  
  
"Oh well. We'll have to talk to her later, when she gets home," Tara said to Willow.  
  
"Yeah, if she comes home," the red head muttered.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"So I took Dawn out for some coffee after school…"  
  
"Coffee?" Spike asked. "That's no good for a girl her age."  
  
"A little java never hurt anyone. 'Sides she put so much sugar and cream into it, I doubt   
it could really be deemed coffee anyways." Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sugar? Slayer, she's probably bouncing off the walls by now."   
  
Spike suddenly stopped walking. He tilted his head, listening. Then, without warning he   
took off running. Buffy followed, but was more than a few steps behind him.  
  
With his enhanced vision, he could see a large figure attacking a young girl down a dark   
alley. He ran up to them undetected. Wordlessly, he put a hand on the attacker's   
shoulder, spinning him away from the girl.  
  
Buffy arrived in time to see Spike throw an impressive right cross. The big man hit the   
ground and remained there motionless. Spike cried out in pain, clutching his skull before   
falling into a heap. Buffy quickly asked the victim if she was all right. The girl nodded   
and stumbled back out of the alley. She leaned over the fallen man, assessing his   
condition. She felt a pulse and noted he was breathing.  
  
Buffy knelt down next to Spike, unsure how to help him. She'd never seen the chip   
knock him out before. 'Musta been one hellva punch,' she reasoned. She raised him into   
a sitting position, talking to him. He wasn't responding. Calling on all her strength, she   
lifted him into a standing position. Still nothing. Bending, he slumped over her shoulder   
and she picked him up. Buffy slowing began to head for home.  
  
The jostling must have roused Spike. He attempted to open his eyes, to discern where he   
was. He couldn't, the pain was too great. "Put me down," he mumbled.  
  
Buffy stopped and propped him up against a wall. "Spike? Spike did you say   
something?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember? That girl was being…"  
  
Suddenly, it all came back to him. He glanced down the dark alley; he could a figured   
on the ground. "Human," he whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Stay here. You're in no condition for a fight," Buffy said, holding him   
steady.  
  
"The girl?"  
  
"She's fine. Ran off towards home," Buffy answered.  
  
"Need to make sure she gets there. You should go follow her. I need to check on the   
guy," Spike directed. He attempted to struggle to his feet. Buffy placed a hand on his   
shoulder, stopping him.  
  
"She's long gone. And I already checked on the guy," she explained.  
  
"No, I gotta go see if…" he couldn't bring himself to finish.   
  
"He's alive. Broken jaw, probably a concussion, but he'll live," she said.  
  
"I have to get him to a hospital…call an ambulance," Spike said frantically.  
  
"Who cares? He'll get himself there when he comes 'round. You start that and the cops   
will come. Drag you off to jail," she reasoned.  
  
"Damn it Buffy! I could have killed him. I have to fix this," he yelled.  
  
"You're not thinking clearly," she started dragging him back towards home. He pushed   
her and stumbled back. Leaning on the wall, he made his way to the hurt man. He could   
hear that the man's heartbeat was steady. Buffy just stood behind him watching,   
unbelieving.  
  
"Slayer, help me get him to the hospital," Spike demanded.   
  
"Fine, but we are just dropping him off. I'll not have you arrested." She helped Spike   
lift the man. "I don't understand this. I mean, it was a mistake and he's clearly a bad   
guy. What is the big deal?"  
  
"I kill demons, not humans. They are dealt with by the police," Spike responded.   
  
"Yeah, but even if he had died, what's one life in comparison to all those you've saved?   
It doesn't even begin to shift the balance."  
  
"Life isn't a great big scale, slayer. Even so, I'm already damned with all the death and   
destruction I've caused. But, there is no excuse to take a human life—good, bad or   
otherwise. I don't suppose you'd understand that," Spike growled.  
  
"No. No I don't," Buffy said quietly.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
To Be Continued… 


End file.
